


Catch Fire

by hanbeone



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, but they are cute, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbeone/pseuds/hanbeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts in his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Fire

It starts in his hands as a thrumming desire to touch. To place a hand on Kyuhyun’s back, to squeeze his shoulders, comb fingers through those chocolate locks that appear to be softer than the finest Egyptian cotton.

(They are. Kijoon has felt.)

Or perhaps Kijoon will be bolder; stroking up and down the inside of Kyuhyun’s thick thigh, wrap an arm around his waist and hold him intimately close, dance his fingers along the curve of his jaw, not resting until they come to a halt upon rosy lips. And oh those lips! Surely, Kyuhyun’s lips are just as addictive as the richest tasting wine.

(They are. Kijoon has tasted.)

It goes straight to his bones, this burrowing giddiness that leaves Kijoon feeling like he’s back in high school, experiencing the excitement of first love all over again. It’s ridiculous, he swears. Kijoon is in his late 30’s and is far past the stage of a frivolous romance that suspends him in the stars and leaves him dangling a mile above reality.

(But he isn't past it. Kijoon is doomed.)

It sends his head spinning at being on the receiving end of such a brilliant smile, and he falls. Kijoon falls into the golden being that is Cho Kyuhyun. He falls onto his couch with the younger male beside him, and then soon after, underneath him chanting, _hyung, hyung, hyung!_  It’s simultaneously the most tender and erotic thing to have caressed Kijoon's ears, that the only thing he can do is capture Kyuhyun’s lips, taste the words, and move faster.

(Kijoon prays that this will never end.)

It’s kept safe and sound in Kyuhyun’s heart, a kindling so serene, cemented with uncertain words- “Hyung, this isn't just a fling. You love me, right?”

And the definite answer- “I do.”

(The world could catch fire, but they'd be too happy to notice.) 

**Author's Note:**

> I've come out of hiding to join the Joonkyu party sjdfd


End file.
